guitarherofandomcom-20200222-history
Hayley Williams
Hayley Williams (full name Hayley Nichole Williams; born December 27, 1988, in Meridian, MS) is a Teen Icon and the Lead singer for the band Paramore. She is unlocked as a singer after beating Misery Business in vocal career mode in Guitar Hero World Tour. However she can also be playable for guitar and bass. Biography As the high-energy frontwoman of the band Paramore, Hayley Williams has been touring the globe for years now. Paramore's engaging stage performances have helped the band take it to the next level. - Guitar Hero World Tour in-game bio In 2002, at the age of 13, Williams moved from her hometown Meridian, MS, to Franklin, TN, where she met the brothers Josh (guitarist) and Zac Farro (drummer), who would become her future bandmates, in school. Shortly after arriving, she began taking vocal lessons with Brett Manning. While still in school, she tried out for a local funk cover band called The Factory where she met bassist Jeremy Davis. After The Factory disbanded, Hayley and Jeremy began writing songs with the Farro brothers and became Paramore. In 2005, John Janick, founder of alternative/emo record label Fueled by Ramen, signed a contract with them. Prior to forming Paramore, the other members of the band had been "edgy about the whole female thing" of having Williams as singer, but as they were good friends she began writing with them and eventually became a member. The band has released four albums, All We Know Is Falling, Riot!, Brand New Eyes, and Paramore, as well as two live albums. Williams is a guest singer on a number of songs: * "Fallen" by Death in the Park (which she has occasionally performed live with the band) * "Then Came to Kill" by The Chariot * "Keep Dreaming Upside Down" by October Fall * "Tangled Up" by New Found Glory * "The Church Channel" and "Plea" by Say Anything * "The Few That Remain" by Set Your Goals * "Airplanes" by B.o.B. * "Stay the Night" by Zedd * "Vicious Love" by New Found Glory She had also appeared in the music video for New Found Glory's "Kiss Me". In the 2007 Kerrang! Readers' Poll she finished second to Evanescence's Amy Lee in the "Sexiest Female" category, going on to win the first place spot for "Sexiest Female" a year later in the 2008 poll. In 2010 Hayley appeared in B.O.B'S Music Video for his song, "Airplanes". Character Facts * Hayley Williams is the first female singer to be digitized in Guitar Hero. Also, for girl characters in create-a-rocker, Hayley's hairstyle (named after her) and shirt (called "Riotous T"; a white sleeveless shirt with the word RIOT scribbled on its left side) are available. But in Guitar Hero: Metallica, her hairstyle (named after her in GHWT) is named Jessie and the blouse is blanked out. * The inscription on her shirt, RIOT, is a clear reference to Paramore's breakthrough album, Riot!. * Out of all the real-life characters who ever appeared (or are to appear) in the series, only Wolfgang Van Halen and Taylor Swift are younger than Hayley. Category:Characters Category:Real Life Musician Characters Category:Female Characters